Love in the Trenches
by Coolmangleek1
Summary: Two boys find love in the unlikly of places. WW1.
1. Chapter 1

Love in the Trenches 

By 

Coolmangleek1

_NA: Here the first two chapters. Some chapters are just going to be dairy enter from both Kurt and Blaine and the rest are the main story of the boys meeting and their story through the war. Some of the other gleeks will be appear in this but not all. Puck/copper are already died. _

_Here the guide: _

Story= Normal front

_Kurt's Dairy= Italic_

**Blaine's Dairy= Bold**

_Here goes nothing..._

_21 January 1917, Lewis's Pub, France _

_I currently writing this at a small wooden table smoking a fag and drinking a glass of rose wine (I found out early from another solider in my platoon that it much cheaper to buy wine than beer. Yet it doesn't matter to me cos I hate the taste of beer anyway.) In a small family pub a couple of miles away from the trenches, it is not quite as I hope in here as it full with solider drinking, playing cards games and talking about family and friends back home. _

_Anyway I've been here a year and I'm missing my family more than I thought possible even though I am happy that only one out here, as my father had a heart attach a couple months before the war was declared and my step-mother Carole cannot look after both my father and his business, so my step-brother Finn was allowed to stay at home to look after them both as will my father's business. _

_We all count this as a small miracle. _

_There is not much to say to be honest in views of the war it self . Millions are dying on both side , it seems to be a endless cycle that cannot be broken and millions of men are losing their life because of it. _

_The conditions in the trenches are atrocious, I cannot believe that I and my fellow soldiers have lived in them for over a year or more in some cases but then again once you out there you not really thinking about the conditions you are living in all that matter to you is trying to stay alive as long as possible. _

_The only good thing that I have found out of this, is a curly hair boy called Blaine Anderson I think I am falling for him and I just hope that he feels the same way. _

_Private K Hummel _

**21 April 1917, Trenches France**

**Today is my first time on the front line and god nothing and none amount of the training could every appear me for this. **

**When I first arrived in the front line trenches, I was given a fright of my life, I saw a mangled ****body blown to bits on a sack. I was scared shitless. **

**I was SO in stock that I found myself without my company in the long winded trenches, I walk for about five minutes before I found another English speaking solider that I later found out to be Private Kurt Hummel (I think I fell in love with him the first moment a saw him), before I could ask him wither he knew where I could find my platoon. **

**Artillery fire start. It was so loud that I was sure it was going to blow my ear drums. **

**Well anyway I must stop writing before I get in trouble with the sergeant here. I will write more one I found my platoon and time. Bye **

**Private B Anderson. **

_AN: For my dairy enters I have been reading a book called "Forgotten Voices of the Somme by Joshua Levine" and using them but changing some of it. _


	2. Chapter 2

Love in the Trenches 

By 

Coolmangleek1

.

11 January 1916, Bromley, UK

Kurt was eighteen when he joined the army. He wasn't one of them soldiers who was fresh faced, eager and naive because he had first hand experience how the war can change people and how the soldiers who are lucky enough to return home alive, act as if everything is merry and that we wining this war when in fact we are losing millions of man in France. I wasn't one of the naïve once because some close to my family died and that person was Private Noah Puckerman he joined the army at beginning of the war he was just as fresh faced and eager and just as naïve as the rest of the soldier who joined before him thinking that it be over in a matter of months but it isn't. You see Noah was one of lucky one because he was killed in France. Other Soldiers who survive and get sent home half of them end up in hospital because they are unable to cope with the memory of what happens out there. I just hope that I won't be one of them.

So here he was standing in front of his father and step-mother in his uniform saying his goodbye to them before boarding a train to take him to the Trenches in France.

His step mother's skin that once had a healthy glow now was paper thin from worry and stress, her eyes that once shun bright and full of live was now dull and look tired and splotchy under the heat and humidity of the summer sun. She flashed him a tightly-pressed and watery smile, her thin cracked lips almost disappearing altogether. Kurt give Carole and his dad a reassuring hug that he would return in good health, with that he opened the front door and walk towards his best friend Kris Daniels only to be stop by his step-mother again.

"Oh Kurt, sweetheart, you will be careful, right? Please return to us? I'll pray for you every night ok?"

Kurt smiled at that and answered "Of course I be careful, O and I plan to return to you both."

Burt who was now stood next to Carole turn to his son and said "I proud of you Kurt. Not just for this put for everything you do in you life" Kurt smiled and give his father a quick nod before returning his journey to his friend who was waiting for him at the end of the street, with a finally "goodbye" he and Kris walk to train station to find their platoon for boarding the train. 

_AN: Next couple of chapters will be of Kurt's training and Blaine Dairy enters (Blaine only joins in the Late September). Please tell me if I have any spelling mistake or gramme mistake. O and to anyone who has Beta could I send my story to you so it can check it for me. If you willing please PM me. Thanks _

_Coolmangleek1_


End file.
